On Christmas day
by Winterflower
Summary: [one shot]Abused holiday songs, questionable microphones, and mistletoe.


Mantantei Loki: Christmas day

Can anyone help me with the summary please, but it's a Mayulo one shot and I'm done. Warning: a bit of OOCs. Disclaimer: Loki and co. does not belong to me. one shot

"Hack the halls with lots of holly …" Mayura who was wearing a Santa dress sang cheerfully as she decorated the hall with holly.

"You mean _'deck the hall with boughs of holly'_ Mayura?" Loki chided her as he was hanging ornaments on the Christmas tree with Fenrir and Ecchan helping him by passing the ornaments to him. Yamino was busy in the kitchen whipping out a feast for the Christmas party.

"Mou, Loki _kun, _why are you so particular about what I sing?" Mayura pouted at his comment, after putting the last holly on top of the television.

"Well, you sounded as if you were trying to chop up my hall or something." Loki replied, struggling to get the bauble to the upper branches, he cursed for his lack of height, if he was in his real form …

"Mou, Loki, you could have ask me for help you with decorating the tree." Mayura pouted as she tiptoed to help him hang up the very bauble on the higher branches, unconsciously leaning again him. Loki gulped as he felt her chest just on his back as she finished decorating the top part of the Christmas tree.

"I better get going or else papa will throw a fit, Loki kun, see you tomorrow for the Christmas party." Mayura said before she left the house.

Loki just stared blinked at her departure, and examined the hall, for once he was glad that Mayura didn't deck his halls with those she called those mystery items and talismans. But then he's looking for the day for what the mortals called Christmas with Mayura.

On Christmas day …

Oh joy, scratch it, his guests a.k.a the Gods who are residing on Migard had arrived in their gay attire, leaving him not a moment with Mayura. Narugami, Fenrir and Gullinbrusti were pigging out over the food that Yamino had so painstakingly cooked the day before. Reiya was jealous over the attention that Loki who did want to get on their bad side, was giving to the Norns causing her to transform into Freya wearing a very kinky low cut Santa dress, so low that Heimdall spat out his hot cocoa and suffered an instant massive nosebleed, Freyr who was trying to woo his 'Divine Beauty', Mayura's heart, immediately went to 'overprotective' brother mode and wanted Freya to dress up properly so not to attract that 'fiend', Loki's attention, Skuld became a bit jealous over Freya's figure. Mayura in the meantime wondered where did Reiya disappear to, and Loki nearly got a shock seeing Freya around here suddenly as Freya means bigger trouble than Mayura. Luckily Narugami was more interested in his food to notice of Freya's kinky Santa dress.

After a while they settled down, with Skuld providing some entertainment, in a form of a contest where the contestants have to feast on wasabi cakes all done by Yamino. The contestants were: Narugami, Fenrir, Gullinbrusti and Freyr. In the flash, the contestants immediately started pigging out, not caring of their streaming eyes and noses, not even slowing down by a minute. Seven hours later …

Skuld was holding up the arm no trotter of the winner, Gillinbrusti, the rest were crying in his wake, pleading for water through their swollen red lips. Loki watched them with an amused look as apparently none had learnt their lesson after the chilli cake competition. He was about to heave a sigh of relief glad that his house is still in one piece when Verandi had found Freyr's 'be intoxicated' microphone somewhere in Loki's hall and started singing on it. Soon almost everyone near her started to become intoxicated. Normally stoic and obsessed of killing Loki, Heimdall, became intoxicated and started to have a heavy make out session with Freya who was also intoxicated that Freyr was trying to pull them apart. Loki sweat dropped at the scene before him, whereas Mayura was still wondering what's wrong with them.

"Puppy, are you alright?" she asked as she picked up Fenrir who was suffering of the effects of the wasabi cakes and from the 'be intoxicated' microphone. "Aww, poor puppy let me carry you for a while." Mayura replied cuddling Fenrir and stroking him at the same time. Freyr, who got punched by a drunken Freya from interrupting her make out session, was admiring Mayura and keep calling her his divine beauty and saying wanting to make her his. Loki while watching the scene before him, felt that his jealousy meter rising slowly and steady by the passing minute.

"Neh, Mayura san, look above you …" a drunken Skuld slurred pointing the mistletoe that Freyr had hung in hopes of kissing his divine beauty.

"Eh, mistletoe, what's about it Skuld?" a very clueless Mayura asked her.

"Well, the tradition is you kiss someone under the mistletoe, Mayura." Skuld slurred back.

"That's means you need to kiss Fenrir who is with you Mayura …" a drunken Urd slurred.

"Oh, ok …" a very clueless Mayura replied as she lean towards Fenrir, just to kiss him on the nose, when Loki and Freyr noticed.

"Kiss the dog, nooooo." Freyr cried out, time suddenly goes in slow motion, as Freyr lept up trying to stop Mayura from kissing, but Loki beat him to it for his jealous meter reached the limit and snapped.

Fenrir who only remembered being cuddled by Mayura, and the next thing he found himself becoming one with the Christmas tree with Yamino quietly getting a ladder just to rescue him from the tree. Freyr who sitting at the corner, sulking after recognizing his invention, he snatched the 'be intoxicated' microphone from Verandi and smashing it to pieces, causing the angry Norn to use him as her lab rat. That's why Loki always made a point never, ever, get to a Norn's bad side especially Verandi, or you will never know how creative they can be.

Mayura on the other hand was just going to give a simple kiss on Fenrir, when she suddenly saw the true form of Loki towering before her and kissing her very passionately on the lips, causing her to blush very hard.

Well for the rest of the guests, they were simply recovering from the hangover that was induced by 'be intoxicated' microphone, and poor overtaxed Yamino had to serve them fruit juices. Freya in the meanwhile was shocked that Heimdall was the one French kissing her that she summoned a mountain of metal basin on Heimdall, knocking him cold.

Mayura who in the meantime pulled away to gasp for air, in the meantime, was wondering whether could she label the scene before her a mystery, she turned to look at the God Loki but he just gave her a smirk before leading her to another kiss.

That's a wrap

(It sucks, I know.) merry belated x'mas, wishing those who are good, that santa will make an another round to deliver gifts to you, actually i wanted it to be a songfic but i busted my brains out .Please review


End file.
